politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
United States of Albertan
United States of Albertan is new nation, they were created on August 22nd, 2019. They are lead by Prime Minister Jack Harper. this is based off of Canada (Govern't/Police/Military/ Political Parties/Provinces) and Alberta (Flag) in real life. We are Capitalists! They will be having Charter of Rights of this nation. Information First Leader: Jack Sheamus Harper - Prime Minister Last Leader: Colours: Purple, Green Founded: August 22nd, 2019 (age: ? days) Disbanded: Currency: CAD National Capital: City of Edmonton Provincial Capitals: Barrhead, Westlock (?), Calgary (?) Main Industries: Tourism, Logging, Steel, Oil, Coal. Population: 141,676 GDP: $170 Million Pollution: 178 points Economy: Open Markets Government: Parliamentary Democracy Religion: Christian (Official), Roman Catholic (Secondary) Baseball Team: Albertan Jays National Animals: Black Bear and Mountain Lion Achievements: 3 Life Expectancy: 95 yrs Official Languages: English, Irish Ethnic Groups: First Nations, Celtic Military: United Albertan Forces Approval Rating: 100% Radiation Index: 225.04 R Nation ID: https://politicsandwar.com/nation/id=175430 History Here I'll update our history every month. We were founded by separating Alberta from Canada in early 2034, we fought for the right to leave Canada. Forming a new nation (2034) We renamed from Province of Alberta to United States of Albertan. Finding a Leader (2043) We named Jack Harper to lead the nation to better future. Finding a Flag to Represent (2043) We choose USA real life flag. Forming Military Forces (2043) We named our military as United Albertan Forces. We are adding Bases for our military. Founded Provinces (2043) There are four Provinces for now. Founding Cities (2043) We will be having 4 cities soon, but for now 2 cities at the moment. Founded Baseball Team (2043) We have a national baseball team that is not doing so good. Cities There are only 2 cities so far. National Capital The National Capital is Edmonton in Province of South Albertan, where the Prime Minister lives and works there. 71,028 Other Cities Barrhead: 70,647 and Provincial Capital in Province of North Albertan. Westlock: Soon to come and Provincial Capital in Province of West Albertan. Calgary: Soon to come and Provincial Capital in Provincial of East Albertan. List of Provinces There are 4 Provinces so far. *Province of North Albertan: 1 *Province of South Albertan: 1 *Province of West Albertan: 1 *Province of East Albertan: 1 Government of Albertan Parliament of Albertan is the official name of the Government. United States of Albertan has House of Commons and Senate: *Senate: 50 seats, no need for majority *House of Commons: 100 seats, need to majority is 25 seats, any under 20 is opposition, between 20-25 is Minority. Federal Council House of Commons Speaker of the House of Commons: John Harper (NDP) Liberals: Greg Fast (20 seats) Minority/Opposition Conservatives: Jack Harper (50 seats) Majority/Government NDP: James Danger (16 seats) Opposition Green: John Harper (14 seats) Oppostion Senate Speaker of the Senate: John Barr © Liberals: 12 Conservative: 25 Green: 12 NDP: 1 Legend Bold is Current Head of State. Underlined is cabinet members. Italics is opposition Members. Executive Council Prime Minister: Jack Harper 2043- Cabinet of United States of Albertan There are 17 Ministers in the Executive Council. #Deputy Prime Minister: James Danger 2043- #Minister of National Defense: Greg Fast 2043- #Minister of Education: John Harper 2043- #Minister of Transportion: Kaden Jumper 2043- #Minister of Health: Andrew Fast 2043- #Minister of Justice: Sam Runner 2043- #Minister of Finance: Drew Fast 2043- #Minister of Foreign Affairs: Victor Hadder 2043- #Minister of Veterans Affairs: Connor O'Share 2043- #Minister of Public Safety: Carter Vaster 2043- #Minister of Employment: Jack Harper 2043- #Minister of Labour: Will Summers 2043- #Minister of Workforce: Liam O'Flannly 2043- #Minister of Seniors: James O'Faster 2043- #Minister of Families: Greg Fast 2043- #Minister of Urban Delevopment: Benny Gunner 2043- #Minister of Immigration: Harry O'Share 2043- Provincial Council: Premier of North Albertan: Henry Longer (NDP) Premier of South Albertan: George Slow (G) Premier of West Albertan: Dan Carr (L) Premier of East Albertan: Frank Castor (NDP) Local Government Mayor of Barrhead: Sam Banks (L) Mayor of Edmonton: Fred Grey © Mayor of Westlock: Victor Carter (NDP) Mayor of Calgary: Jack Fast (G) Police Force There will be only 5 police forces. #National United Police: N.U.P #North Albertan Police: N.A.P #South Albertan Police: S.A.P #West Albertan Police: W.A.P #East Albertan Police: E.A.P Noble Events *Summer War: first war they have so far, and First win they have so far. *July War is Second war they had so far. Category:Nations in North America Category:Pages related to United States of Albertan